Union Battle Intelligence
The Union Battle Intelligence or UBI was a special operations unit whose role began as intelligence gathering but towards the beginning of the Human-Covenant war changed into high importance strikes on high valued targets. This was often Covenant ships, high ranking Covenant officials or the acquisition of Forerunner relics and Flood samples. History Established in 2342, 21 years after the cancellation of the ORION I project, the Office of Naval Intelligence under orders from the UN organised the creation of a special operations unit designed to acquire information and top secret data from possible enemies of the UNSC. The new unit was called Union Battle Intelligence as many of the packets of information UBI was getting was used as intel during battles. Rain Forest Wars UBI was used during the Rain Forest wars to gather battle plans allowing the UN to know where the Koslovic and Frieden forces would be striking. However after it was discovered that a member of UBI had been part of the Frieden movement and had, in fact, been supplying the enemy with equally important battle plans, the Union Battle Intelligence was shut down and the operatives in the team were all killed to maintain secrecy. Insurrection and Human-Covenant War In 2494 at the start of the Insurrection the Union Battle Intelligence was once again reorganised. The team this time was given tasks to infiltrate the ranks of the United Rebel Front in order to damage them from the inside. At the same time members of UBI who were trained ODSTs would attack high importance targets such as Rebel infiltration teams tasked with high jacking ships. UBI remained in this form of service until 2525 when the Human-Covenant War began. At this time UBI had all its covert operatives executed leaving only its ODST soldiers, it then roped 3 Spartan IIs into UBI to be used and utilised. This task force of 3 Spartans and several ODSTs would travel to certain locations to complete strikes on high valued Covenant targets, be it a high ranking Sangheli or a Covenant refuelling station. Sadly, all 3 of the Spartans died on a mission trying to prevent the Covenant from learning of the location of Earth, though they succeeded in stopping them learning of Earth, the Covenant did learn of other major colonies one of which was Reach which confirmed there other information that Reach was a valuable target. ONI wasted no time in which it called in a Spartan II to reform the Spartan team, Captain James Hollis otherwise known as "Buster". Buster under the highest orders from ONI travelled quickly around the colonies gaining a team of over 15 Spartans. Buster was told he was to recruit a Spartan II who went by the name of "Nero" to be the Commander of UBI, although this angered Buster as he thought he would be the Commander he did as he was told and travelled to Reach where Nero was. Nero was reluctant to leave and as such Buster had to help him to organise the retreat of several other marine groups. After the evacuations had taken place, Nero agreed to take command of UBI. Nero lead UBI on several hundred missions including one to the the destroyed Halo to gather as many artefacts as his team could. UBI also went on missions to learn more about the Precursors. When John-117 was on the Lesser Ark, Nero lead a strike team of himself, Buster, Big Ben and two other Spartans, there goal was to gather a living flood spore and to ex-filtrate with it. This spawned many arguments in the team as it was an obviously difficult and strange task. These arguments lead Buster to hack into ONIs database and to search up exactly what was going on. He found a program under the highest levels of security called Project: Pandora. The aim of Project: Pandora was to create a flood form which worked could be controlled by the UNSC and used as a weapon. Buster read about test subjects from civilian refugees to ODSTs and even Spartans, he found out that the UBI Spartan team had been suggested for testing due to there "compatibility chances". Buster could not read more due to the fact he had been found out. Nero lead the team to confront the ONI co-ordinator who they only knew as "Overlord". When they entered Overlord's Station however they were ambushed and during the flee 8 of the 15 Spartans were killed Big Ben was badly injured and so the remnants of UBI fled. The ODSTs under UBI were all declared MIA and executed for treason. UBI was officially removed from every database and the Spartans who stayed alive were declared enemies of Earth. In order to escape the fate that had been put on them, many of the Spartans from UBI fled only to be killed. Nero, Buster and Big Ben single handedly swore to destroy Project: Pandora and so travelled to the location of the research lab and assaulted it. The 3 Spartans were caught on camera killing ONI security forces and the footage was used universe wide to show there treason. Overlord sent Spartan IVs and ONI ODSTs to ambush the UBI remnant. Big Ben suggested overpowering the nuclear reactor to destroy the facility this meant one person staying behind. Buster offered but Nero forced Buster not to and he and Big Ben fled as Nero caused the nuclear reactor to go critical, destroying all data and assets of Project: Pandora. Nero was presumed dead from here on. Buster edited official logs to declare that all 3 Spartans died in the explosion. Afterwards Buster and Big Ben made new lives for themselves and went there separate ways, agreeing on a code to use if ever they needed to rejoin. Big Ben went on to join the United Rebel Front to fight more of ONIs dark ways and Buster retired to a sunny beach on an unknown colony world. Category:Shadowkernowboy